


Need

by lovestruck



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild D/s, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:36:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruck/pseuds/lovestruck
Summary: The muscles in Cassian’s back are tense, and there’s a thin sheen of sweat already forming on his skin. Bodhi gently strokes a hand over Cassian’s lower back before letting his hand rest against the curve of Cassian’s ass.Cassian shivers under his touch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://rogueonekink.dreamwidth.org/1084.html?thread=478524#cmt478524) because Cassian is a total ball of angst who thinks he needs to be punished for everything he does.

Bodhi’s nervous. Which is ridiculous, really, since it’s not like he’s the one who’s naked and spread out over someone’s lap. 

The muscles in Cassian’s back are tense, and there’s a thin sheen of sweat already forming on his skin. Bodhi gently strokes a hand over Cassian’s lower back before letting his hand rest against the curve of Cassian’s ass. 

Cassian shivers under his touch. “C’mon,” he says, voice mumbled from where his face is pressed against the sheets of their bed. 

“Are you sure about this?” Bodhi asks. They’ve only done this once, and Bodhi is as nervous now as he was that first time. He knows Cassian feels like he needs this, especially when a mission goes wrong, and while he doesn’t entirely understand it, it’s not like Bodhi can deny him anything. Not even this.

“Yes,” Cassian says. 

“Okay,” Bodhi says, letting out a breath. “We’ll do ten this time. You’ll tell me if you need me to stop?”

Cassian has already given him a word that’ll let him know he’s had enough, but Bodhi needs to hear him say it anyway.

“Yeah,” Cassian says. He looks over his shoulder and gives Bodhi a small, quick smile. “I trust you, Bodhi.” 

He relaxes at that, his nerves melting away. Cassian wants this, he tells himself, and he wants to give this to Cassian. 

“Okay,” he says. He runs his hand over Cassian’s ass and thighs, dragging his nails over the skin in a way that makes Cassian tense with anticipation. 

The first slap is loud in the silence of the room. Cassian sucks in a sharp breath and jolts against him. “One,” he says, his voice hoarse.

Bodhi rubs the mark, watching it go white and then red before fading. He makes the next one a little harder. Hard enough to sting but not leave a lasting mark, yet hard enough that Cassian gasps and clenches at the bedsheets until his knuckles turn white. “Two,” Cassian says, the word swallowed by a moan when Bodhi follows it with a harder hit. “Yes, like that.”

Cassian’s skin is warm and pink beneath him, and Bodhi smooths a hand down Cassian’s trembling thigh, soothing him for a moment before he pulls back and lands the fourth and fifth blow in quick succession. 

“Five,” Cassian gasps out, his voice rough and his accent thick. He groans and writhes against Bodhi’s lap, moaning at the friction of his naked skin against Bodhi’s coarse clothing. 

Boshi can feel Cassian’s cock, thick and heavy against his leg. It sends a thrill through him to know he’s the one making Cassian come so undone and that no one else gets to see him like this. Only he gets this privilege.

“You’re doing so well,” he murmurs, caressing Cassian’s ass. Cassian groans when Bodhi rakes his fingernails over the reddened skin, pressing lightly against the marks. He pats him lightly, not quite a slap, but it makes Cassian let out a trembling breath all the same. “Five left to go.”

“Make them hurt,” Cassian says. “I want to feel them tomorrow.”

Bodhi pauses, and it’s evidently a long enough pause that Cassian shifts impatiently.

“I want it,” Cassian says. “I need it. The mission was my fault. I—“

Bodhi cuts him off with a slap on the right side of his ass, quick and harsher than he intended. “The mission was not your fault,” he says, landing the next slap on Cassian’s other cheek. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Cassian moans. Bodhi doesn’t know whether he’s agreeing or responding to the haze of pleasure and pain he’s experiencing. Cassian’s hips twitch as he ruts against Bodhi, frantic to the point that Bodhi thinks Cassian’s already on the verge of orgasm. 

“Stop that,” Bodhi says, voice firm yet gentle. “You’re not finished yet.” 

He tugs at Cassian’s hair in warning, and is met with a wordless, needy noise that makes Bodhi achingly hard. Bodhi rewards him with the eighth slap, high on the swell of his ass, and Cassian moans, sharp and desperate. 

“Only two more,” he says. He looks down at Cassian laid out over his lap like a prize, his skin sweaty and red and marked, and feels a sense of tender possessiveness. “You’re so good for me.”

Cassian’s breath hitches and he lets out something close to a sob when Bodhi lands the last two slaps with more force. He comes like that, spilling over the material of Bodhi’s pants, the tension draining out of his body. 

Bodhi rubs his hand across the sensitive marks and looks at Cassian, who’s turned to look at him with half-lidded eyes and that small, barely there smile. 

“You good?”

“I am,” he murmurs, voice thick. He moves as though he’s about to sit up, eyes flicking from Bodhi’s face to his lap. “Do you—“

“No,” Bodhi says gently. “This was about you. I’m fine.”

He ignores Cassian’s protests and shifts to reach for the salve he’d placed nearby. Cassian had insisted it wasn’t necessary, but it was the one thing Bodhi had held firm on. 

He rearranges himself back on the bed, kneeling beside Cassian. The salve is cool and thick on his fingers, and he rubs it over Cassian’s skin in silence, smiling when Cassian lets out a soft, strained breath at the contact.

Finally, when he’s collected his thoughts, he says, “You do know the mission wasn’t your fault, right?”

Cassian blinks his eyes open and stares at him, a furrow in his brow.

“I know how easy it is to want to blame yourself,” he says, and it’s a lesson he’s still learning about himself, but he feels more protective over Cassian’s perceived failures than his own. “But you did nothing wrong.” 

“I know.” He reaches for Bodhi’s hand, patting it gently. “Still felt like it, though.”

Bodhi huffs out a breath and moves off the bed to put the salve away. He hesitates, looking down at Cassian who’s staring up at him with a fond expression.

“Come here,” he says.

Bodhi strips off his own clothes and slides into the bed next to Cassian. Cassian curls around him, wrapping an arm around his waist and nuzzling into his neck. “Thank you,” he whispers. 

Bodhi smiles and leans up to kiss Cassian, gentle and sweet. “Anytime.”


End file.
